


Dark Horse

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chamble of gaz, Crime War, Dark, Drama, Gen, Judgment, Second War Mention, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O resto do mundo o chamaria de monstro. A história o marcaria como vilão. Mas ele não se importava. E se fosse preciso faria tudo novamente.





	Dark Horse

A sala não era completamente vazia. Se você tivesse cabeça para observar os detalhes, seria até mesmo agradável. E ele tinha. Sentia-se sereno e calmo o suficiente para admirar o quadro renascentista pendurado na parede branca. Uma obra que falava sobre julgamento, cópia convincente de um Masaccio, diga-se de passagem.

Havia também a pequena mesa cravada no canto, com um jarro comprido de plástico, com duas dálias começando a murchar.

Com um suspiro Klaus Apolline ajeitou-se na desconfortável cadeira de madeira. Os mais de oitenta anos vividos pesavam sobre seus ombros, cobrando cada ação e cada escolha tomada. As costas recurvavam-se à grandiosidade do tempo; os ombros antes largos, agora mal sustentavam os braços magros e fracos.

O rosto vincado de rugas revelava experiência e preparo, maturidade física evidente em pequenas manchas marrons na pele antes perfeita. Klaus fora alto em juventude, alto e forte. Agora era apenas um homem velho. Um velho homem que aguardava seu destino.

Mãos trêmulas repousavam sobre o colo, os dedos nodosos entrelaçados e rígidos, não de medo ou expectativa. A certeza do que o esperava fizera o medo ir embora muito tempo atrás.

Escolhas traziam consequências. Ele as enfrentaria agora. Conseguira fugir por todos aqueles anos. Já não restaram mais saídas.

A fileira de pessoas se estendia pelo longo de todo o muro. Homens e mulheres. Jovens e velhos. Todos com as cabeças raspadas, despidos; trêmulos de frio e medo. Alguém chorava. Uma voz clamava por piedade. Em frente a essas pessoas, uma longa fila de soldados, todos armados com uma Sturmgewehr 44 engatilhada, aguardando apenas uma ordem, a palavra final do comandande que era conhecido como um 'dark horse'. E a ordem veio sem hesitar.

Klaus bateu a mão sobre o joelho muito de leve, espantando uma sujeira invisível. Trajava seu melhor terno. O pano de ótima qualidade estava um tanto largo na cintura, todavia o paletó o encobria, mantendo a aparência elegante.

Um homem de oitenta e três anos que envelhecera bem. Os cabelos brancos como algodão não tinham caído por completo.

No entanto, se havia algo impressionante naquele encolhido homem, eram seus olhos azuis. Olhos límpidos, profundos e perfeitamente lúcidos.

Olhos que não exibiam qualquer tipo de arrependimento.

Por que não havia do que Klaus se arrepender.

_Bergen-BElsen fora construído no coração da pátria mãe. Prosperava. Cumpria bem o seu desígnio. E já tinha dois sub-campos. Cientistas recebiam atenção especial. Todos os seus desejos eram realizados assim que proferidos. Gêmeos, mulheres gravidas, recém-nascidos. Principalmente os gêmeos, sim, estes despertavam todo tipo de atenção. Fascinavam, com sua ligação inexplicável. Eram perfeitos para as experiencias profanas e proibidas que apenas em lugares como Bergen-Belsen seriam realizadas. Com a autorização de um único homem._

Apolline sabia que faltava pouco. A decisão fora tomada. Estava apenas esperando que os jurados regressassem da sala de deliberação. Então os guardas armados parados a porta da sala o levariam de volta ao tribunal e ele ouviria o veredicto.

Sabia que seus filhos estavam naquele tribunal. Seus netos e bisnetos.

Assim como sabia o que pensavam dele agora. O velho homem que os pegara no colo, contara histórias e os fizera dormir. O velho homem que passara os últimos quarenta anos escondido na Argentina, vivendo clandestino com uma identidade falsa.

O último dos comandantes.

_O campo de Bergen-Belsen possuía as maiores câmaras. Seus encarregados eram inovadores e não mediam esforços em agilizar a decisão final, decretada pelas ordens do Führer em pessoa..._

_Primeiro câmeras de incineração. Grandes, com capacidade para um número elevado de “cargas”._

_Fora um desastre._

_A carne não queimava por completo. Ossos se misturavam à cinzas e carvão e pedaços de algo que nunca se cogitaria já terem sido humanos. E por mais intensas que fossem as chamas, levava algum tempo até que a morte viesse silenciar os gritos de agonia._

_Então boatos vieram de Auschwitz. Cargas eram aliviadas aos milhares, de modo rápido e praticamente indolor._

_Os patrícios chamavam de Câmara de Gaz._

Klaus ergueu os olhos para os guardas na porta. Armados e concentrados, vigiando-o como se realmente pudesse fugir. Como se fosse capaz de arrebentar as algemas que prendiam o pulso magro e descarnado. Policiais altos, fortes. Um negro.

Apolline cuspiria no chão se pudesse. Já estava passando da hora mesmo. Desgostava do pensamento de viver em um mundo onde esse tipo de pessoa podia chegar tão longe.

O que viria em seguida? Um negro assumindo a presidência de um país de primeiro mundo?(1)

Era esse o legado pelo qual lutara e dedicara anos de sua juventude? Seu coração chorava silencioso, lágrimas de sangue por tudo o que fora perdido. Se o grande Führer tivesse vencido a guerra o futuro seria tão diferente.

O mundo seria tão melhor. Pessoas ficariam no lugar em que pessoas deveriam ficar. E os animais, todos aqueles animais que apenas pareciam seres humanos, seriam exterminados. A solução final.

Eles não mereciam compartilhar o mundo.

_Valas e valas foram abertas. Buracos imensos que serviam de túmulos coletivos. Centenas, as vezes milhares de corpos eram trazidos e jogados em um amontoado indefinido de criaturas._

_Todos de cabeça raspada, por que um surto de piolho se instalara por todo o campo. Judeus imundos. Ciganos imundos. Homossexuais imundos._

_Todos com ferimentos pelo corpo, graças a sarna que se espalhava nos alojamentos com a mesma rapidez de fogo na ravina seca. Malditos seres imundos._

_Todos parecendo bonecos feitos de pele e osso. Por que recebiam um pão mofado por dia e uma porção de água. E emagreciam, definhavam até morrerem de fome ou serem conduzidos para uma das câmaras de gaz._

_Os soldados indiferentes e insensíveis a tudo aquilo apenas prosseguiam na tarefa. Jogar nas valas centenas, as vezes milhares de corpos trazidos._

_De quando em quando um sobrevivia milagrosamente. Se desse sorte, recebia um tiro certeiro na cabeça. A maior parte das vezes apenas era enterrado vivo, junto com os outros, apenas mais um pedaço de carne esquelético, ferido e fétido._

_Inumano._

Klaus Apolline sabia que história fora escrita e marcada a ferro e fogo na mente das pessoas. Hipócritas, que se recusavam a ver a beleza nos propósitos que marcaram o III Reich.

O mesmo mundo que se fizera de cego ao que acontecia na pátria mãe agora lhe apontava o dedo e o acusava. Chamava sua obra de crime contra a humanidade. Holocausto.

Mesmo que tantas décadas se passassem, ainda teria que responder ao que intitulavam de atrocidades. Fora a julgamento de cabeça erguida. Lutara por uma causa. Graças a ele dezenas de milhares foram eliminados desse mundo. Ameaças a pureza da superioridade da única raça que poderia ser considerada humana.

A raça do grande Führer Adolf Hitler.

_Bergen-Belsen era abençoada pelo próprio Deus, nosso senhor. Que outra explicação poderia existir para o que acontecia ali?_

_A certo ponto as câmaras encontraram um oponente à altura._

_Judeus, ciganos e homossexuais caiam às centenas, vitimados pelo tifo, pela hipotermia e disenteria. Como considerar aquilo, senão um sinal de que estavam no caminho certo? A própria natureza ajudava a combater uma raça sub-humana._

_Caíam mortos como moscas, tão rápido que os soldados não conseguiam enterrar a todos. Pilhas e pilhas de corpos se amontoavam em celeiros onde deveriam guardar comida. Mas alimento estava escasso àquela altura da guerra._

_Homens e mulheres, velhos e crianças. Não importava mais. Apenas mais um corpo marcado com um número. Apenas restos que aumentariam o mau cheiro e maleficências em Bergen-Belsen._

O velho homem sabia que estava adiantado ao seu tempo. Sua consciência permanecia tranqüila e suas convicções, inabaladas.

Cristo pagara com a vida ao tentar salvar a todos do pecado.

Klaus Apolline tentara, igualmente, salvar a única raça que considerava humana. Um dia, no futuro, seus descendentes compreenderiam seus atos. Então seria adorado como o salvador fiel e dedicado ao Führer. No seu devido tempo.

A porta se abriu e o oficial de justiça entrou. Os guardas ficaram solenes, em expectativa. Apolline apenas sorriu de leve, condescendente demais para alguém que enfrentava a acusação tão grave.

A porta se abriu...

_A menina tem uma boneca. Quebrada e suja. Está perdida no meio do pátio, procurando sua mãe, enquanto as pessoas marcham cabisbaixas rumo a grande e estranha câmara._

_A menina não chora. Não tem medo. Sente um tímido embaraçado. Já tem seis anos, não deve brincar com bonecas. Mas continua abraçada ao brinquedo._

_É pequenina, magra. Está ferida. Padece de fome e frio._

_Ergue a cabeça quando o homem se aproxima. Um homem de postura firme e profundos olhos azuis. Parece um soldado importante. E lhe estende a mão._

_A menina aceita. Segue com ele até a porta da câmara. As mãos se soltam. O soldado afirma que sua mãe está ali. Ela acredita. Por que não? Todos caminham para dentro daquela sala. Tem tanta gente ali dentro... mas a menina é pequenina e magra. Força passagem e abraça a boneca, com medo de perdê-la também. Grita pela mãe._

A porta se fecha.

Klaus Apolline fica em pé com dificuldade. Os oitenta e três anos pesam em suas costas. Porém a certeza de fazer o certo o deixa leve, secretamente orgulhoso. Pouco faz lembrar daquele antes chamado “Dark Horse”, o comandante mais feroz das fileiras nazistas.

A história é escrita pelos vencedores. Sabia disso.

Os livros o descreveriam como o vilão responsável pela morte de setenta mil pessoas no campo de concentração Bergen-Belsen. Um vilão sem super-poderes ou roupas espalhafatosas. Apenas um homem.

O resto do mundo o chamaria de _monstro_.

Não importava.

A mãe Alemanha sabia da verdade.

E se fosse preciso faria tudo novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Essa história foi ambientada em 1998, data da prisão e julgamento de Klaus Apolline, acusado de comandar um dos maiores campos de concentração da Alemanha, que esteve em atividade de 1943 a 1945 e exterminou cerca de 70.000 judeus. Por isso Obama ainda não tinha sido eleito presidente.
> 
> Klaus Apolline, sua prisão e julgamento são ficcionais e foram criados por mim, mas o campo de concentração Bergen-Belsen existiu de verdade e realmente matou esse número assustador de pessoas. Mas sabem o que é pior? Nessa fic tem câmaras de extermínio. Mas na vida real não havia, não nesse campo de concentração que escolhi trabalhar. Todas essas pessoas morreram de fome e de doenças, abandonadas a própria sorte. Muitas nem foram enterradas, os corpos permaneciam escondidos, jogados e esquecidos.
> 
> Bergen-Belsen teve um surto tão grande de tifo e uma infestação tão profunda de piolho que quando o campo foi dominado pelos britânicos a única saída encontrada foi queimar todo o lugar.
> 
> Anne Frank morreu em Bergen-Belsen, poucas semanas antes que pudesse ser salva. Fate sux.


End file.
